The present invention relates to flush valves of the type commonly used to operate toilets and urinals, and more specifically to an assembly which converts an existing valve from manual operation to automatic operation. The flush valve may be a diaphragm-type valve, such as that sold by Sloan Valve Company of Franklin Park, Ill., under the trademark xe2x80x9cROYAL,xe2x80x9d and which is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,730, or it may be a piston-type flush valve sold by Sloan Valve Company under the trademarks xe2x80x9cGEMxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCROWNxe2x80x9d and shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,993.
The present invention is more specifically directed to a retrofit kit or assembly for a handle-operated flush valve in which the manual handle may be replaced by a pushbutton operator which in turn is actuated by a sensor-initiated drive motor. Such a retrofit assembly may be attached to the flush valve, after removing the handle, without disconnecting the water supply to the flush valve. All of the above types of flush valve have a handle which is mounted on the flush valve body for pivotal movement about a handle axis. Sloan Valve Company has in the past sold a pushbutton operator which replaces the manual handle for manual operation of the flush valve, but utilizing a pushbutton instead of a pivotal handle. The retrofit assembly of the present invention replaces the pivotal handle with a pushbutton assembly, with the pushbutton assembly being a part of a sensor-operated drive for actuating the flush valve.
The retrofit assembly includes the pushbutton assembly described and a housing which will be attached thereto and within which is mounted a drive for moving the pushbutton, a sensor and a battery, with the sensor connecting the battery to the drive for movement of the pushbutton, which in turn operates the flush valve. This provides conversion of a manually-operated flush valve to automatic operation.
Of particular advantage in the invention is the fact that conversion from manual operation to automatic operation can be completed, merely by removing the manual handle and mounting the pushbutton assembly and sensor housing thereto, all without disconnecting the water supply to the flush valve.
The present invention relates to toilet flush valves and more specifically to an assembly for converting a valve of this type from manual operation to automatic operation.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a conversion assembly as described which may be installed without disconnecting the water supply to the flush valve.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a conversion assembly of the type described which mounts on the flush valve body, utilizes a pushbutton assembly in place of the conventional pivotal flush valve handle, and adds a sensor operated drive for moving the pushbutton.
Another purpose is to provide a conversion assembly as described which is suitable for right or left hand operation.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.